Fairy Tale Wedding
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. In the fairy tale world, Emma and Graham prepare to marry. Emma/Graham, Snow/Charming


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and I never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan sat in the chair and nervously tapped her fingers on the dresser. She was getting married in less than half an hour, and the thirty-five year old was terrified – Not of the actual ceremony, but at the actual thought of being a wife. She still fucked up at being a mother sometimes and she wasn't great at being in a relationship. However, she loved Graham and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.<p>

"You okay, sweetheart?" Emma was interrupted by in her musings by her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No more lying – I can tell how worried you are. You forget that I was in your position once – I sat in this exact spot before I married your father and I freaked out. Would I be a good wife? Would we make it? But as soon as I saw Charming waiting for me at the end of the aisle, I calmed down because I knew we could do this – Even with the curse looming over our heads. True love always wins, Em. Don't you forget that. You also don't have to worry about the curse." Snow beamed at her daughter.

Emma smiled back. "Thanks, Mom. I think I can do this. By the way, where's Henry?"

"In with your father and Graham. When I talked to Charming, he said Henry was threatening to kick Graham's ass if he ever hurt you."

Emma burst into laughter at the thought of her seventeen year old son threatening his future stepfather – Henry was very protective of her, which was sweet, however. He didn't need to, though, since Emma could take care of herself, princess status be damned. "That is adorable. Remind me to thank the kid later."

"Mommy? I tired. When you going to marry Daddy?" Two year old Rose interrupted her mother and grandmother's conversation.

"Soon, kiddo. You do look tired." Emma ruffled her younger child's hair and ignored the small whine that ensued.

"You look so pretty, Miss Emma." That came from seven year old Alexandra, who refused to let go of her mother. Ella tried to loosen her daughter's grip, but it wasn't working.

A cry from the bassinet in the corner interrupted their conversation, and Snow rushed to the baby's side. "Shh. It's okay, Caleb. Mommy's here. What's the matter, huh? Are we interrupting your nap?" At least her middle child, three year old Grace, was still sleeping soundly despite all the noise.

The door opened, and Charming stepped through. "Are we ready yet? I have a future son-in-law who is very impatient and trying not to laugh because Henry is still threatening him." He was still trying not to laugh himself at his grandson.

"Yeah, I am." Emma was ready to get married now. Her nerves were slowly starting to get under control.

"Great. I'm going to speak with my daughter alone, if that's okay?" Charming and Emma watched as everyone filed out of the room.

"What's up?" She stared expectantly up at her father.

"Nothing is 'up'. I just wanted to speak with you. Are you happy? You love him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I'm very happy and I definitely love him." She squirmed in seat, uncomfortable at the topic of conversation. Emma loved her father very much, but she still had issues talking with people about various topics involving herself.

"I'm glad. Emma, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. You should have the best chance – That's why I put you in the wardrobe. I can't believe you're getting married." He really couldn't. It seemed like just yesterday that Snow had told him they were going to have a baby.

"I know – and I understand why you did what you did. Don't worry. Now, are you going to walk me down the aisle?" She hadn't liked the thought of her father giving her away because she wasn't an object to be traded to someone else, but Emma loved him and wanted to follow this particular tradition. (She had been very strongly against the idea of a shotgun wedding during her pregnancy with Rose, which had led to a scandal in the kingdom. However, her parents and Ella and Thomas had supported her and Graham's decision to wait to marry.)

"Yes. Come on now. And you look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, Daddy." Emma grabbed his hand, and the two walked out of the room. Less than ten minutes later, Charming walked her down the aisle. Emma and Graham then exchanged vows, and finally became husband and wife.

"I am not looking forward to all those people at the ball." Graham grinned and then once again kissed his wife. He loved that he was able to call her that now.

"I hate balls because they fucking suck. And yes, don't you dare say it – I know I walked right into that one." Emma had loathed balls from the minute she had walked into her first one a few years ago.

"Let's do this." Graham grabbed her hand, and the two walked in to claps and cheering from all of their guests.

"My feet are killing me." Emma couldn't help but complain later. They had only been there for half an hour, but she didn't think she could stand it anymore.

"I am pretty bored. What do you say we sneak away and have some fun in the woods?" Graham winked at her.

Emma laughed. "We can't do that because my mom will kill us, and we really don't want that." She also really didn't want to have sex in the woods for a variety of reasons – Animals, people, other magical creatures, etc. It just wasn't worth it.

"No, we really don't. So, where's the food?" He was starving.

His wolf companion next to him whined at the mention of food. "Are you hungry, too?" Emma adored the animal – She thought he was sweet, especially the way he sometimes refused to leave her husband's side.

The wolf nuzzled her, giving Emma the answer she needed. "Alright, let's go get you food, too. But don't scare people." She loved it when he terrified unsuspecting bystanders, however – It was hilarious. Graham didn't think it was all that funny, though.

After all three ate, Graham and Emma were tricked into dancing (Something neither really wanted to do) by Ella and Snow. After they were done, Henry stepped up to dance with his mother. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, kid." She decided not to bring up Henry threatening his new stepfather – She had plenty of time to talk about it with him later.

"I still can't believe this is our life sometimes."

"That's odd, considering you were the one trying to convince me that this world was real – And you eventually did. I'm so proud of you for everything you did, Henry."

He blushed. "Thanks, Mom. Oh hey, there's Delilah!" And he bolted after his girlfriend, leaving Emma alone and without a dance partner until Charming stepped up to dance with her. Later on, Snow would find Henry and Delilah making out in a dark corner of the castle.

"So, you ready for married life?" Charming couldn't believe his eldest was actually married – Or that he had two grandchildren – sometimes. He loathed the curse that had caused this sometimes.

"Yes, I am." Emma yawned and then apologized to her father, who didn't accept it – It had been a tiring day after all. He didn't blame her for being exhausted.

The two talked and danced for a little while before Graham returned. They sneaked off to have their own celebration shortly afterwards when Ella and Alexandra provided a distraction.

Their wedding was a day that Emma and Graham would definitely never forget.


End file.
